


in the focus

by weatheredlaw



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: The sky was clear and the arms of the galaxy that surrounded them arched overhead as they lay in their sleeping bags, staring at the stars.or: Kravitz knows there's room in all this for something between him and Magnus — he's just not surewhatthat looks like.





	in the focus

**Author's Note:**

> i like taakitz and i like taagnus but kravitz/magnus just don't jive with me sexually. i _do_ think they'd be great fishing buddies who sometimes hold hands, share bacon, and read the paper together, so i put them in a boat and made them talk it out.

_in the focus i’ll be dreaming  
in the focus, i’ll be something better yet _

 

* * *

 

Kravitz realized, after some months, that he didn’t really _know_ Magnus.

It seemed odd to him that, someone _like_ Magnus, someone universally adored and cherished by nearly everyone who met him, could remain a mystery, but when pressed on his birthday to find a suitable gift, Kravitz realized with a jolt that Magnus was an unknown.

“You don’t _need_ to get Magnus anything,” Taako said, when Kravitz brought it up. “Magnus doesn’t ask for stuff, he just...enjoys whatever happens.”

“But you’re...you two are—”

Taako sighed the way he always did when Kravitz tried to express the precise nature of their relationship. Like he was making it harder than it was.

And maybe Taako was right. Maybe Kravitz complicated the issue more than was strictly necessary. Maybe it was as simple as Taako made it out to be.

It was just —

“I’ve told you a hundred times that I would enjoy _nothing_ more than to be delicately _smooshed_ between the two of you, but neither of you are particularly interested in that.” Taako kissed Kravitz’s forehead. “It means a lot that you want to get something for Magnus, but seriously. He’d be just as jazzed if you, like, took him hiking, or something.”

“You love him,” Kravitz said.

Taako nodded. “Yeah. And I love you, too, nerd. I love you even more right now actually, which is weird because you wanting to get to know Magnus should illicit _zero_ feelings in Taako, but what do you know? My heart’s grown three whole sizes.”

“So just...nothing. I should get him nothing.”

Taako grinned and gently pinched Kravitz’s cheek. “Look at _you._ Getting all participatory in the mortal experience.” They were sitting on the couch as evening came, their respective books now abandoned as Taako crawled carefully into Kravitz’s lap. “It’s... _something_ , to me. That you want to do this. And just the idea that you do kinda...gets me all worked up.”

“Does it?”

“Yuh-huh.” Taako rolled his hips. “You wanna get participatory in the mortal experience somewhere else?”

Kravitz laughed. “I can give it a try.”

And even though they didn’t discuss it again that night, or any other night after — the thought still nagged.

Getting to know Magnus was now just another bounty, one that came with a reward. And that was something Kravitz could understand.

 

* * *

 

The last time Kravitz went fishing was six hundred years ago.

His father took him out on a lake north of the town that would eventually be Phandalin, back before things in Faerun really changed. The lake was still there, Kravitz knew, and a quick inspection told him it was still a decent place to fish.

So he waited until a weekend when Taako had to go out of town and then made Magnus an offer.

“You...wanna go fishing? With me?” Magnus was holding a bag of dog food over a line of bowls, the puppies at his feet barking more and more furiously the longer he waited. “Okay, okay!” He laughed and filled the dishes before clipping the bag shut and turning back to Kravitz. “I...can swing that. I’ll have Lucretia take care of things here, I guess.”

Kravitz nodded. “Alright. I’ll come get you on Friday.”

Magnus’s face lit up. “Are we going by sick reaper travel?”

“Uh, yes. If you want. We could go the slow route, but—”

“No, no, I really want to.” Magnus leapt the fence to the kennels and went to wash his hands under the water pump. “I’d ask to bring Angus along, but he’s, uh. Brooding, this week.”

“Everything okay?”

“Oh, sure, sure. Just, you know. Doing the parent thing.” He straightened and wiped his hands on his shirt. “He’ll probably be glad to get rid of me for a few days.” Magnus headed through the backdoor of the house and into the kitchen, just as the front door slammed shut. “Speakin’ of. Hey, Ango, we’ll start dinner in—”

“Not hungry,” Angus said quickly, and took the steps up to his room.

Magnus sighed. “Well. You can stay for dinner, if you want.”

“Ah, that’s alright. I have plans with Taako before he leaves for the weekend.”

Magnus nodded. “Right.” He turned and busied himself with clearing the counter as the front door opened and shut again. “That’ll be Lu, so.”

Kravitz nodded. “Of course.” He waited until Lucretia came into the kitchen before saying goodbye to them both and heading home.

 

* * *

 

“...You don’t have to do that,” Taako said, a forkful of risotto frozen between his mouth and his plate. “ _Seriously_ , babe _._ You don’t _have_ to get to know Magnus.”

“I know _you_ don’t think I do, but I just feel—”

“Are you jealous?”

Kravitz sputtered. “What? _No._ ”

“Then why am I having to listen to this?” Taako continued eating. “It’s like you feel obligated, but I keep telling you that you _aren’t_ —”

“I don’t feel obligated, it’s just…” Kravitz sighed. “I love you, and I have zero doubts about the way you feel about me. Let’s just...get that out there.” He took a sip of his wine. Taako had chosen an incredibly _nice_ restaurant in Neverwinter, and this was obviously the _worst_ time Kravitz could have chosen to bring up his weekend plans.

Taako kept an expectant gaze on him.

Kravitz sighed. “You _love_ Magnus. And it’s obvious to me on the most... _superficial_ level why you do, but...I want to know more. I can’t help but be curious. I want to understand why. Maybe not...not on the most intimate terms as you, but the three of us are caught up in this thing together, and I just—” He took a deep breath. “I want to love Magnus, too. On _my_ own terms.”

Taako set down his fork. There was an awkward space of time where the waiter came to check on them and refill their water glasses, and Taako smiled wide until the man had left, then looked back at Kravitz, expression unreadable.

He drained his wine glass and said, “I suppose that’s fair.”

Kravitz swallowed. “You’re angry.”

“I’m annoyed.” Taako waved a hand between them. “But I don’t actually know why. It’s weird.”

“...Okay.”

“I guess maybe it’s...because I didn’t understand your motives. Now I do, and the sentiment frustrates me, as a vast majority of useless sentiments do.” Taako took the bottle of wine and refilled their glasses. He looked at Kravitz. “Magnus is really important to me. And every day that passes where you understand that is a day I’m freakin’ grateful for.”

Kravitz frowned. “Are you...are you worried I won’t _like_ Magnus?”

Taako pressed his lips together and looked into his plate.

Kravitz sighed. “You are, aren’t you?”

“It’s not even, like, _possible_ , for you not to. Fucking everyone _loves_ Magnus, okay? He’s like a living _hug_ , it’s ridiculous.” Taako shook his head and leaned an arm over the back of his chair. “Big, dumb animal,” he muttered, but his expression turned fond as he said it. “I’m being a brat,” he said. “Because I kind of like things the way they are right now, but that’s because they’re good for me.” He inspected his nails. “I’m being selfish, which is nothing new, but now I’ve got to share my general existence with you both and your feelings are important.” He glanced up. “Sorry I’m just...sort of figuring this out as I go along.”

Kravitz leaned forward and took Taako’s free hand in his, pulling him toward the center of the table. “I love you,” he said. “So much.”

Taako grinned. “Yeah, you’re not so bad yourself, bone daddy.”

“We talked about that nickname.”

“We _tabled_ the discussion of that nickname, and if you don’t let me use it I’ll throw a tantrum.”

“You haven’t thrown a tantrum in public for _weeks._ ”

Taako grinned. “I know. I think I’m owed a few.”

Kravitz relaxed as they settled back into their usual banter. Taako seemed more at ease, though, if Kravitz was keep track of that sort of thing, and when they finally made it home and settled into bed, he heard Taako say quietly, “You’re gonna love Magnus, you know that?”

Kravitz nodded. “I know.”

“Just...warning you. Like you’re gonna love Magnus a lot. Once you get to know him. No turnin’ back, babe.”

“I feel sufficiently warned.” Kravitz kissed the top of his head. “Now get some rest.”

 

* * *

 

There were a small handful of things Kravitz _did_ know about Magnus, but the silent, cautious giant in the boat next to him did not quite mesh with the few facts he’d acquired.

The water on the lake was still, though, and they were shrouded in a comforting silence. Kravitz didn’t want to be the first one to speak.

Apparently, neither did Magnus.

Eventually, lunchtime came and Kravitz produced a small cooler that Taako had filled with their favorite sandwiches. Magnus reeled in his line.

Kravitz cleared his throat. “Are you...having fun?”

“Sure.” Magnus took a bite out of his sandwich. “Having a blast.”

“...Great.”

Magnus looked out across the water. “Just...thinkin’ about Angus.”

“Oh.”

“Maybe I’m not cut out for this parenting stuff, I don’t know.”

Kravitz sighed. “Angus is going through a lot, I’m sure. I’m...also sure that if anyone could understand it’d be you.”

Magnus shrugged. “That’s the thing, though. What Angus is going through isn’t what I went through. I want to be there for him, but he pushes me away. So I give him his space, but everyday it feels like I’m digging this canyon between us. What if...what if we never get across it?”

“Magnus...what you’ve been doing for Angus is...without compare. You gave him a home, a childhood—”

“That’s the thing though. That’s what we’re fighting about. You know, Lucas wants Angus to start _teaching_ , but I don’t think that’s a good idea. He’s a kid! He shouldn’t be a _professor._ He should _be_ a twelve year old. Play soccer, get ice cream with his friends. The brooding and the pushing is fine, I don’t care about that. But I just...I think everyone’s treated Angus like he was an adult his whole life. And I think it’s hard for him to figure out where he belongs.” Magnus looked out on the lake. “I bet that’s really tough.”

Kravitz nodded. “I think you’re doing the best you can, and I think your best is pretty great, Magnus.” He put a tentative hand on his shoulder, and Magnus turned to him and smiled.

“Thanks. That...means a lot.”

After that, they fell back into a companionable silence.

 

* * *

 

Magnus liked camping, Kravitz learned. He liked camping a lot.

“I took Angus a few months ago. It was pretty fun. Maybe we should do that again. Seems to be a great way to work stuff out.” Magnus stoked the fire and checked on the pan where he was cooking one of their fish. “Taako never wants to go.”

“Surprise, surprise.”

Magnus laughed. “I think it’s less about the lack of _glamour_ and more about the fact that I apparently have to make everything ‘an after-school special,’” Magnus said, exaggerating his air quotes. “I just think nature’s a great place to talk.” He focused his gaze on the skillet over the fire. “S’why you brought me out here, right?”

Kravitz stilled.

“...Perhaps.”

Magnus glanced up. “Come on,” he said. “I look dumb, but I’m not.” He turned the fish over. “You and me never talk. We’re just...around each other. It’s like we orbit Taako or something. Like...like I don’t even _know_ you.”

Kravitz gestured. “Exactly! That’s what I told Taako! We don’t ever talk, and I think it’s just because we—”

“Right! Right, like, we love this guy, but you and I—”

“Yes, that—”

“Of course!” Magnus shrugged. “What’re you gonna do, right?” He took the fish out of the skillet and cut it up, handing some to Kravitz.

Magnus sighed.

“We gotta do something, though.”

Kravitz nodded. “I know.”

“I mean...you and I. We gotta work on this.” Magnus gripped his tin plate in his hands. “I love Taako. And I...I’m glad this works the way it does.” He sighed. “I just wish you and I were friends, you know?”

“Well...let’s work on that.” Kravitz reached over and tentatively took Magnus’s hand. “Because what I know about you is...it’s wonderful, Magnus. Taako pretends he doesn’t care, but...who he gives his heart to means something. And I think it means a lot he gave it to you.”

Magnus smiled. “You know, it’s funny? But that’s exactly what I’ve always thought about you.”

 

* * *

 

The sky was clear and the arms of the galaxy that surrounded them arched overhead as they lay in their sleeping bags, staring at the stars.

Once, Magnus had asked Kravitz to do him a favor. As Magnus spoke in a soft, low voice about the last time he’d gone fishing with Julia, Kravitz realized — he had never relayed the reply.

“She’d always go swimming when we were done,” Magnus said. “Didn’t matter if she’d brought a suit or not. She just...loved it. Being out there on the water together was bliss, for us. Always.” Magnus sighed. “She’s...she’s okay. Isn’t she?”

Magnus hadn’t asked. All day, it seemed, he’d kept that question to himself. Kravitz had wondered, in the spaces of silence, if it might come up. Now, faced with it, he wondered if the desire he had to share what he knew would bring them closer together, or push them further apart.

It wasn’t his place to say. Rules dictated that Magnus could know nothing of Julia’s fate. He wondered how much detail to give, how many regulations to break as he built this bridge between them.

“She’s happy,” he finally said. “And she’s okay.”

He heard Magnus shift, and suddenly their hands were clasped together. Magnus’s was warm and wide, dwarfing Kravitz’s own. The last embers of their campfire were dying out, but Kravitz could see the expression on Magnus’s face, even in the encroaching dark. He looked at peace.

“I’m glad,” he said, and gave Kravitz’s hand a squeeze before letting go and rolling over to go to sleep.

Kravitz closed his eyes. He still owed Magnus one more thing.

“She said to tell you that she loves you too, by the way.”

His words reached up and into the silent sky, and Magnus said nothing.

But Kravitz heard him take a deep, trembling breath, before he finally fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

They were a little filthy and Magnus trudged up the hill to his house a little slower than usual when they came back, but neither complained. Kravitz turned to say something about how nice the house had turned out when the front door swung open and Angus bounded down the steps, launching himself at Magnus.

“Whoa, _whoa!_ ” Magnus dropped his tackle box and held Angus close. “Easy, bud. You okay?” Angus was quiet, and Kravitz couldn’t hear what he was saying, but he knew he probably needed to make himself scarce. “Hey, _hey._ It’s alright,” Magnus said soothingly, as Kravitz picked up the box and brought it into the house.

Lucretia was standing at the stove, heating a kettle of water when Kravitz came in.

“Good trip?” she asked.

“It was.”

She smiled. “Stay for a cup?”

“No, I should get cleaned up and check in with the boss.”

“Ah, of course.” She smiled as he turned to head out.

Magnus had a hand on Angus’s shoulder as they moved inside. Angus was in the middle of a lengthy narration apparently, but he stopped and beamed at Kravitz.

“It’s good to see you, sir!”

“And you, Mr. McDonald. When’s the next big game?”

“Wednesday night!”

Kravitz nodded. “I’ll be there with bells on.”

Magnus laughed. “We’re looking forward to it. Ango, run and get cleaned up for lunch.”

“On it!” Angus took the stairs two at a time, and Magnus turned to Kravitz.

“Thank you,” he said. “For everything.”

There was a lot, in that. In the moment, Magnus, who towered over them all, seemed so _small_. Kravitz reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, bringing him closer.

“Thank _you_ , too, Magnus. You know when I brought this trip up, I—”

But he didn’t finish. Magnus leaned down and embraced him, holding him close and tight until Kravitz thought he might need to use _magic_ to escape — but Magnus let go, and when he pulled back his cheeks were wet.

“Magnus—”

“Sorry. I just...it’s a lot for me, sometimes. Everything.” He gestured around him. “But...it’s easier having people I love to...to walk me through it.” He smiled. “So...thanks. I love you,” he added. “I know, I’m fast about it, but...it’s like you said. There’s something about a person Taako chooses.” Magnus shrugged. “He’s just got great taste.”

 

* * *

 

Kravitz made it home eventually, just as Taako was coming in.

“Look at you,” Taako said. “All dressed up and no one to reap.”

“Lup and Barry did an excellent job.”

Taako grinned and pulled Kravitz in for a kiss. “I love it. And you. Apparently I just missed you over at Magnus’s. He said you guys had a _blast._ His words,” he added. “Not mine. Yech.”

Kravitz laughed. “It was a productive trip.”

“And?”

“And we caught a lot of fish.”

“... _And?_ ”

“We camped under the stars. It was very rustic.”

“ _Ugh._ ” Taako waved a hand and a few pots came down from their hooks on the wall and landed on the stove. “Useless. You tell me you’re going on a soul-searching mission with Magnus so you guys can get to know one another and then I get _none_ of the good, juicy details, I mean _what_ is the _point_ in—” He stopped as Kravitz kissed him, pressing him against the counter. It got out of hand rather quickly, and twenty minutes later Kravitz rolled over onto his back on the living room rug, out of breath and more than a little pleased with himself.

“Magnus and I are good,” he said finally, pulling away as he dodged Taako’s elbow to his side. “What did you _expect_ to hear?”

“I don’t know, that maybe you’d reached an agreement to _smoosh_ me between the two of you.” Taako glanced at him hopefully. “No?”

“No.”

“Ah, well. I can dream.” He rolled to his side and walked his fingers up Kravitz’s chest. “But you’re okay? You...you enjoyed it and...it’s all good?”

“Yes, Taako. It’s all good.”

Taako took a deep breath and then sat up. “ _Welp._ Taako’s hungry, you got my appetite all worked up.” He patted Kravitz’s leg. “Come on,” he said. “Help me out.”

Kravitz watched Taako get dressed and head into the kitchen. He was... _lucky._ So lucky, to have what he did. He was lucky to know the people he knew, and count them as friends. Before  Taako, there hadn’t been this much _fullness_ in his life, but now —  

Now there was so _much_.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @ weatheredlaw  
> lyrics and title from "all my heroes" by bleachers


End file.
